


Lemon of Kaleidoscope Chapter 5

by Nikki_Jameela006



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Chapter 5 Related Story, Lemon, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shivani's Story Kaleidoscope, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Jameela006/pseuds/Nikki_Jameela006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lemon of Kaleidoscope in Chapter 5! Story 'Kaleidoscope' belongs to Shivani. This however is mine. Please review or comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon of Kaleidoscope Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> I got permission for this. :D Anyway, yeah. This fic is originally posted at fanfiction.net.

\--------------To understand the whole story...read Kaleidoscope by Shivani-------------

Macalania

The ceremony was, of necessity, very private and very quietly done, though none of the details were skipped. Yuna stood as the only witness, but that was enough. Seymour and Tidus were joined in a traditional guado ceremony of marriage shortly after the noon meal, and they sealed it with a brief, chaste kiss.

They spent the afternoon and well into the evening plotting, trying to make a plan for every possible contingency they might face once they reached Bevelle. When they had exhausted all avenues that they could think of Seymour gave orders to his men again, this time sending his spies to scatter in the hopes that they might have the luck to find any of the missing guardians and bring them up to date.

Tromell returned to Guadosalam with some of Seymour's personal guard, and that left the three of them alone again. Dinner was just as quiet as lunch had been, and Yuna retired to her room for the night, what guards they did have immediately closing ranks to provide her the best measure of safety.

And that left two.

Things were slightly awkward at first. After all, it wasn't every day a person got married. Seymour broke the ice, so to speak, by pulling his new spouse to him and kissing him senseless. He waited until Tidus was moaning softly through the assault before switching to his mate's neck to further inflame his lust.

Eventually, however, he pulled back and waited until Tidus gave him a hazy look. "I would not rush you for the world, my sweet, so don't—"

Tidus silenced him with a finger. "Seymour? You're crazy if you think I'm going to play the coy virgin. I'm not one, remember? And"—he paused to lick his lips—"I fully expect you to make good on our earlier joining, this time in the literal sense. Okay?"

Seymour smiled against his mate's finger, then licked it, slowly drawing the digit into his mouth teasingly so he could suckle it. When his mate's eyes nearly drifted shut in reaction he let go and murmured, "Well, in that case. . . ."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Yosh!! This is the part where "Shivani", the great author of Kaleidoscope has stopped the lemon....and it frustrated me that it stopped at that part...i really was disappointed since my imagination skills are lacking in the lemon department..well not really..i'm good at imagining..but not really when I am hooked up in a story.. I dislike thinking for myself and would like to just continue imagining the print of words on the page of the stories that feed my brain yaoi and boy 2 boy love... 'squeee' ahmm!! yes...continuing on...i haven't yet gotten permission from the author but i can't wait.... this story was inspired from the author...sorry for the quality of the stowiiee...i know it's not as good as Shivani's but..oh well...and...

TADAAA!!!!!!

I have written a lemon part....!!!! isn't that great?!

Still.....this story does NOT belong to me...i am merely adding some gratifying scenes for my own purposes...and hope that people will read and review...... T-T Pathetic... I know.

will you? Please?? Pretty please? I accept criticism and flames...flames...only if u explain....or not...

so...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FFX as it is property of SQUARE ENIX. I don't own Tidus or Seymour..but if I do... kukukukuku ….. you don't wanna find out... ALSO!!! The story Kaleidoscope doesn't belong to me and belongs to "Shivani"!! I only own the lemon part I will be letting you read after my rantings...ALSO!!! WARNING!!! again....This is MATURE!!! M x M!!! Yaoi!! Boyz Love!! Male pairings!! Don't like it?? Why are you here in the first place?!? If you really don't like it, hope you'll like it after this!!

ok....thank you for listening to my worthless ramblings and...on with the story!!!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Well, in that case. . . ."

Seymour fully pressed his lips to his new 'spouse' and was rewarded with a breathy moan in turn. Tightly keeping his love in his strong arms, he slowly manuevered them across the room, closer to the bed. He then nipped the luscious lips and when they opened to grant him permission, he wasted no time in mapping out every nook and crevice his love's mouth had to offer him. Tidus, however pleased and aroused was he to Seymour's ministrations, fought back just as eagerly. Even though I know I'm going to be the one to "take" all his love..doesn't mean I'll have to be submissive. This should be fun. They fought with each others tongues...circling each other, never relenting. Tidus then sucked hard on Seymour's tongue earning a surprised moan from him, making Tidus chuckle a little in their shared kiss. Their kissing lasted quite awhile, as Tidus had said, they both had a lot of experience.

Panting and breathing through his nose, Seymour was getting impatient. Hands roamed each other's well defined bodies and while Seymour was impressed by the fact that Tidus was this good, he wanted to get along to the more...stimulating parts...

Long silky hands that were originally roaming the chest of a caramel-skinned blond went up and gripped the soft hair of Tidus and pulled hard, eliciting a pained grunt from the said person. At the same time, biting hard and sucking at the smooth expanse of neck offered to him by the blonde-haired Adonis. "Tidus..." was the fond whisper Seymour released in between the sucks, nips and bites. "Ha!! Hmm...Ahhh!! S-seymour!!" Pinching and alterning on a pair of pert buds, he went on marking Tidus' neck with love bites. Moaning, Tidus coudn't help but wonder when his plan of not being just the one taking it evaporated. He never had felt this good in all the times he was taken and they weren't even at the 'taking' part yet! At a particularly harsh bite...a painful scream erupted from his mouth as blood slipped through his skin. A lick and a kiss at the abused spot was the relief for the pain. Tidus panted harshly as blood rushed at his ears. A last nip managed a whimper out of him.

Tidus felt the bed behind him and wondered when they had gotten there. He was then pushed unto it and there he lay sprawled and open to his lover's heavily dilated and lusting eyes. He blushed heavily at the mixture of love, lust and adoration that was clearly seen in the eyes of his Guado as it was concentrated on his prone form and mostly on his beautiful face.

Seymour felt himself harden further at the sight Tidus' beauty portraits. Legs slightly open and long, endless smooth legs were seen due to the shorts even seen shorter at the way the blond layed at the bed. His upper outfit that consisted of a yellow shirt and black suspenders with crosses as zippers was open and the shirt that was cut short at the end of his pectoral muscles were even more wide open and were seductively enticing Seymour with more skin shown as dusty brown nipples were revealed and were exposing his abs almost losing the hold on Tidus' shorts. The armor that he usually wore at his left arm to his hand were long gone. The yellow heavy duty shoes were off and nowhere to be found. Nowhere near Seymour needed at the moment as far as he was concerned. The socks he could lose later. He was so cute with them on. His face was the embodiment of innocence and beauty with that heavy blush that were said that Gods only possessed themselves. A face that he would gaze at forever with such love, feminine but not overly so. His blond hair, though easily tamed and spiky were in disarray. Kind of like, just been kissed. Hard. 'Hmmmmmmmm..' Seymour purred. And the best feature of all, those deep clear blue eyes. Eyes that were so full of emotion and life. It rivals the sky and sea and for Seymour, nothing could compare to those blue eyes. The sky and sea dull in comparison to them. Eyes that contain love and trust in them. For him, and him only. He suddenly noticed a spark of light in one of his ears. It was an earring! Such an interesting piece of jewellry! It was a rare piece of design and couldn't be found in any shops anywhere. He'd have to ask Tidus later when he'd gotten it. In short, Seymour was having a hard time believing such perfection was laying at his bed, and his mate no less! Confirmation really was a blessing..

Tidus also was having his own share of looking. 'He is mine. All mine and no one could take that away from me. Not even...! This is so unreal. If this was dream I hope i'll never need to wake up. I'll sleep forever if I have to.' The first thing he noticed about his mate was his eyes. They were looking at him! I mean really looking at him! Grey and silvery eyes that were usually cold and guarded were filled with love, adoration and lust. All and only for him. Only for him would Seymour open up and show his emotions. For that, he was glad. All he wanted was to be loved and for once, was being indulged and he had forever to thank for that. Overall, his face was very masculine with just a hint of femininity. Eyelashes not overly thick or long either, but definitely one to be jealous for. Aqualine nose that fit perfectly in his pale and smooth face. Lips that were kissable and proved so by their earlier activity. The blue markings on his face was one of the facts that brand him a half-guado, but in their own way add more appeal to the handsome face. Long blue hair that was soft to the touch and defied the law of gravity, added more 'mmmmm' to the well chiseled chest shown with tattoos attractively flaunted by the open and heavy looking attire with the beaded black boots were off as well and long feet were reavealed and were similar to his hands. Another fact to contribute to his half-being. The thick green silk usually tied at the middle of the attire was dropped at the floor as the silky black pants desperately tried to hang low at the hip bones, keeping Tidus' eyes locked down to the trail of 8-packed abs going down to the impressive bulge covered by the clothing it was straining against. His breath hitched for a second as he gazed at it. Eyes getting wider every second as he thought 'That is going to be inside me??!! Oh my God!! Not even my previous partners were that big!! Seymour smirked at the look Tidus was giving him. "Like what you see, my sweet?" Tidus' eyes snapped to Seymour as he noticed his amusement and cheekily said " It's nothing I can't handle, love!" While inside he was dreading how painful it would be in the morning, and cried a mountain of tears in advance for his poor bottom.

'Let the fun begin!' And with that Seymour pounced....

He began ravaging on the lips he loved, nipping on them. Their tongues met halfway and Seymour let Tidus gain dominance in the kiss for a while, letting him roam his mouth and indulge in his Tidus, he tasted like blueberries, chocolate and purely Seymour. Then, his turn came and he roamed his mouth as well, tasting a hint of caramel, vanilla and something purely Tidus. He broke the kiss and kissed his way to Tidus' ear. Nipping and biting at the right times encouraging moan after moan form Tidus' swollen red kissed through the onslaught of pleasure could only whimper and moan whilst holding tightly to Seymour as he was slowly losing his mind. Their chests rubbed together, the friction delicious and only adding to the heavy atmosphere of lust in the air. Taking note that Tidus was sensitive in the ears, he continued nipping and making his way down his neck. "Seymour!! Oh God!! Seymour!! Nyaa...hgggh!!! m-more..m-More!!" Sweat lightly covered Tidus' body as his temperature rose slightly. 'This is not good, we're only at the start and I'm already like thi---Ha!' Getting away with his thoughts he didn't notice Seymour had reached his sensitive nipples and was naturally surprised.

'They're so hard and pert...I wonder....?' He then reached down and licked at the tip... "Ha!?" He smirked at this and continued licking slowly, circling the bud then opened his mouth and sucked it hard. "Ahhh!!! hm!! nyaa!! ggghhh.. ha!! mmmm!!! ah...hmm..nya!!" All the while pinching the other nipple with his thumb and forefinger, alternating pressure, making Tidus release diferrent sounds of pleasure. Seymour wondered what other sounds he could extract from Tidus tonight. "Hahaha..." He chuckled lowly, the sound reverberating to his chest, and making Tidus feel the vibration. Naturally, feeling more pleasured than before. He then sat up and looked at Tidus, his expression, his face. You can imagine that Tidus looks so lewd,and hard by the bulge in his pants. Seymore growled softly at the look of longing and teasing aimed at him. "Fine then, no more teasing!"

Seymour then removed Tidus' shirt and shorts, leaving him bare and nude except for a last piece of article that covered him from Seymour's roaming eyes, his underwear or more specifically, his boxers. You know, those that were tight even in the beginning and well, even more tighter due to their present course. He eyed Tidus' current predicament and purred loudly, catching the attention of Tidus. He was just coming down from his daze, and noticed he was almost naked. He didn't blush due to the fact that he was so aroused and modesty was long forgotten since the time when Seymour's lips have descended down his body. His impatience had then grew, and eyeing Seymour, still seeing him almost fully clothed, resolved to make the odds fair. With a burst of strength that surprised Seymour, he tackled the older man and pushed him back to the bed, making him the one up above the said man. Smirking at the dumb-struck expression on his love's face, he then whispered against his lips "Shock doesn't suit your face my love.." and with that he proceeded to kiss the life out of him. Shrugging of his shock, Seymour then started kissing back. Surprised yet relatively pleased that his Tidus had the resolve to overpower him inflated his ego in having such a courageous and strong mate. Tidus then went on re-acting what Seymour did to him a while ago. He was pleased when his mate had given out a few low gasps and moans as he didn't really expect his mate to make a sound at all. While Seymour was a bit distracted, he continued on to his plan of divesting his love of his clothes. Slipping the garments off slowly, he was rewarded with the full view of the chest he had trouble averting his eyes to before their marriage. He left the pants on as he decided that Seymour looked more sexy that way. He then slipped off his socks and tossed them along with Seymour's clothes. In his staring, he didn't notice Seymour calming down and was giving him a gentle love-filled smile. When he looked up, Tidus saw it and returned the smile with his own. They stared at each other for a few minutes, calming down their arousals with just the connection they felt, the love they felt for each other. Tidus then bent down and they both shared a slow, passionate kiss that reawakened the spark of lust they were feeling a few minutes before.

As Tidus layed his body flat down against Seymour, he felt the mutual want between them and the intoxicating heat that was about to overpower both their bodies. 'I think it's time for me to dominate once more..kukukuku!' And with that Seymour twisted their bodies around so that Tidus was the one on the bottom again. He then kissed Tidus chastely and whispered "I love you..", he continued kissing down Tidus' body but he couldn't resist the nipples and gave one a lick and continued downward. Down, down, down....

Tidus' couldn't breathe, not really, cause if he couldn't, he'd be dead. It's just that..---Haaahh!!!!---- A—aa—ahhh!!... It was so hard, it's really hot! And Seymour's almost! A-a-almost...there!! "Please!! hh—hngggg!! S-seymour!! hmmmppp!!" He bit his lips with frustrated tears in his eyes. Why couldn't he just..go on? The teasing is torture! "Please.."

Seymour looked up, when he heard the pathetic plead his love was giving him. It hurt his heart to hear him hurt even if this type of hurt wasn't corporal. He didn't mean to do that..He was just so amazed by his beauty that he didn't notice he was "torturing" him. He gave a kiss on Tidus' hip as an apology. He then went on to removing the last piece of article that separted him from his love's most prized possesion. He was pleased. Seems that Tidus was caramel colored all over.

When he saw it, he gasped. It was perfect!! It wasn't too long or too thick. It was just right. It was surrounded by blond hair darker than his hair colour, indicating him a natural blond. The penis was caramel colored too, though the head was now colored a dark red, indicating pain, for it was craving release. He looked up to see that Tidus was shyly looking at him, the blush and tears in his eyes a silent question to what he was thinking. He smirked and bent down, breathing hot air over the erection that thrilled him.

The reaction was instant. Hands were in his hair tightly holding his head. A back was arched deliciously and a loud moan was heard surrounding the whole room. "Hmm..That's it..Lose yourself to the pleasure, my sweet.." With that remark he slowly licked the head.."aa..ahhhh!! s-Seymour!" He licked up and down the head, then he opened his mouth and sucked it, varying pressure while his hands worked on the base, stroking it slowly, up and down. He opened his eyes and watched Tidus' beautiful face morph into a pleasured one. His back was arched, his eyes were closed, a blush dusted his cheeks and he was trying hard to control his voice. His lips were open and thin trail of saliva was going down his chin. Tidus' head trashed from side to side. All in all, he looked so beautiful..Seymour almost stopped to look then and there. But he continued for he promised no more teasing.

He stopped for a while, making Tidus whimper in loss of pleasure. "Tidus, I want you to look at me my love..Tidus.." He waited a bit for Tidus to understand his request and spoke again. "I want you to look at me, whatever you do, understand?" Tidus could only nod. Satisfied he relaxed his gag reflex and in one swoop taken the erection in his mouth.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Tidus grabbed his hair so tightly it hurt but he continued for hearing Tidus lose control like this was making his own erection throb. He stopped a minute to take off his pants. He wore no underwear as it would be too hot under all the clothes he wears.

Tidus leaned up on his elbows to watch Seymour undress. He was so beautiful!! Like a God, he mused. I can't wait to be one with him.

Seymour leaned down and locked lips with Tidus again. When he broke it, he explained that he'd have to prepare Tidus now, and that even though he was experienced, it is still going to hurt because he was big. Maybe bigger than all of the men Tidus had encountered.

'Oh Seymour, you don't know how right you are.' He answered in his head as he nodded and prepared for the pain of stretching.

Seymour dipped his long fingers in the bowl filled with a sweet-smelling oil that was conveniently placed at the bedside table. He mentally thanked Yuna as he knew that she was the only one who knew what Tidus' preffered scent would be. Apart from him, of course. His other arm, went and placed Tidus's legs on top of his shoulders and took one of Tidus' hands in his own. He went down and kissed Tidus as distraction for the pain he knew what soon to come. He mentally prayed that Tidus would relax as it would make things easier for the both of them.

His hand slid down the surprisingly soft and full bottom of his love, as he found the entrance, he felt his lover flinch and he broke away from the kiss to tell him to relax. "Relax, love. I promise it won't hurt as much if you relax."

Tidus knew that if he would just relax, the stretching wouldn't hurt as much. But he was scared, it wasn't his first time, but still...what if he couldn't take it? What if he couldn't take the pain? Seymour was bigger than any of the men he had frisked with in the past. And not to mention his fingers. What if Seymour got disappointed in him and left him? What if after I refused, he would hate me?! What if---? -sob- -sob-

Seymour was surprised when he heard Tidus crying. "Tidus!! Tidus? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Don't you want to continue? I'm sorry! Please! Don't cry anymore! Forgive me! Shhhh!!! Shhhhh...Calm down..It's okay..It's going to be okay...I will never do anything you are not comfortable with..Shhh.."

Tidus opened his eyes as he heard Seymour uttering words of comfort on his behalf. He went and hugged him tightly as he said sorry over and over again. " I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm just scared!! Please!! I'm sorry!! Please don't hate me!! Please don't leave me!! Please!!" His voice cracking as he let his thoughts be heard to his loving mate.

Seymour smiled at what Tidus said. So he was just scared. It's nothing to worry about. "It's okay don't have to do it if you don't want to....I love you, Tidus. I will never leave you. I will never hate you. Remember that. I love you so much. I am willing to wait for you even if its for eternity."

Tidus stopped his crying when he heard what Seymour said. " I..I l-love you t-too...Seymour."

By this time, they were both lying side to side on the bed and Seymour was carressing Tidus' face as he hoped this would calm his love down. It was working, and Tidus couldn't help but think how foolish he was for thinking Seymour would leave him and hate him if he refused Seymour.

"I would like to continue Seymour..I'm sorry for earlier. I don't know what came over me." Tidus explained. "Are you sure? I would never hurt you, my sweet. I--" His next words however were intercepted by a kiss full of trust and love. Passion was also one of the elements of the kiss as he felt both their erections get hard.

He pushed Tidus on his back again and resumed the position they were in before the emotional event started taking place. He cunningly dipped his fingers once again to the bowl of oil. This time however, he continued passionately kissing Tidus as he slowly inserted a long finger into the tight entrance. 'Tight!!! I thought he said he was experienced enough?!' His erection was throbbing painfully as he longed to be buried to the tight heat his finger was currently concealed in. He waited for him to adjust as he felt his love's cavern squeeze tightly at his invading finger. He slowly moved it back and forth listening to the pained whimpers of his love settle down as he slowly got used to the finger. He scissored and twisted it to loosen the tight orifice. He broke the kiss and settled his head on the shoulder of Tidus and breathed near his ear. The hot air near his sensitive ears made goosebumps appear on the hairs on the back of his neck rise. The temperature only got hotter as he felt another finger make its way onto his hole and Seymour start saying things that were making his mind go fuzzy. "Neee...Tidus...Are you sure you're not a virgin anymore? Hm?? You're so tight, my sweet. Soooo...tight...it's squeezing me in so tightly. The heat inside you is so incredible..Are you listening, my love?" ---he licked the shell of Tidus' ear slowly, making Tidus shudder at the combination of heat and pleasure-- "I can't wait to be one with you Tidus...I can't wait."

The last finger had become the source of pleasure for Tidus as it hit his prostate on the first try, earning a scream for Seymour. A scream of pure pleasure, a scream of his name.

Tidus was wondering, while his back was arched and while his breath stilled for a minute, why Seymour hadn't hit his prostate awhile back when it was just two fingers. I mean, due to his hands being longer than an average human, wouldn't it be possible to hit it with only 1 finger? He couldn't think anymore as a second hit to his prostate earned a pleasured sob from his lips. "Hmmmm!!! Seymour!! Yes!! Yes!! ggg..huh!!! m-More!! m-More!! ahhh!! haaahhh!!!"

Seymour continued the assault on the spot with more gusto as he looked on at Tidus' glowing visage, clearly enjoying himself and lost in the pleasure he had stimulated from him. He clearly could not wait any longer.

He pulled his fingers out, Tidus vocalizing his displeasure by whining pitifully and with puppy-dog eyes. Seymour chuckled despite the glare that Tidus was aiming at him. Tidus' glare lost its effect as Tidus was still flushed and as breathless as ever. It only made him cuter!

Seymour leaned over to dip his hands in the oil but Tidus beat him to it, dipping his own fingers instead. He then sat down in front of Seymour and spread and slicked Seymour's erection for him, letting him hear Seymour's loudest moan yet which was nothing compared to how loud he was. "Ahhhh!!..Tidus.." Seymour breathily called out. Tidus started stroking faster and Seymour's breathing became harsher.

Fortunately, Seymour was able to stop Tidus from continuing in time before his release. It wasn't that he couldn't recover quickly. Its just that he wanted to release with Tidus when they were one. Not when Tidus was only slicking up his erection.

He pushed Tidus down the bed and resumed their position. Tidus with his legs wide open and on top of Seymour's shoulders. That way, they could both see the euphoria that would pass each other faces. Seymour seized Tidus' hands in his own and gently kissed Tidus. As if it was their first time kissing each other. Like the sweet confirmation in the tent was.

He aligned himself, and slowly pushed forward. Sweat slid down both their bodies at the incredible and overwhelming feeling each was experiencing. Pure pleasure for Seymour and agonizing pain for Tidus. He felt as if his body was being split into two. The preparation did help somewhat, but nothing could have prepared Tidus for the excruciating pain he felt in his lower region. 'Seymour really is big!..Argghh..Hmm...Hurts..' He thought with tears in his eyes. 'He may be even bigger than I thought.' A few tears leaked out and Seymour kissed each one of them away.

Seymour was in heaven! Being inside Tidus is an exhilarating feeling...though as he knew that he is feeling exquisite pleasure, his love was feeling the contrary. He could feel his hands becoming numb due to the strong grip his lover had on them. Looking down he saw that Tidus had tears in his eyes and resolved to do anything to help ease his pain. He slowly and lovingly kissed his lips and he let go of one hand and let it creep down the wonderful body of his lover to rest on his now limp erection that lost it stiff due to the pain. He slowly but firmly stroked his lover's erection back to life and he could feel Tidus relaxing as the muscles surrounding his erection were starting to loosen. Also, Tidus was starting to moan again. Loudly, might I add.

He took this as his cue to start. Pulling back slowly from the delicious heat surrrounding his member, he pushed back in tentatively as to let Tidus get used to the feeling of being stretched beyond the width of his 3 long fingers. Gritting his teeth, Tidus endured the pain with the knowledge that it will get better soon. The connection between him and Seymour providing him comfort and peace amidst the pain he was reliving.

Gasps and moans, filled the air as Seymour's thrust gained power and fluidity. Tidus has finally relaxed enough to just feel the intimacy and atmosphere that has been hovering about them during their love-making. Rocking his hips in time with lover, he slowly felt the pleasure escalating into something more stronger.

Seymour was angling himself in different positions, wanting to hit the spot that would give his lover the utmost pleasure. In between gasps, he thought to himself 'I know it here somewhere..maybe its--' "AHHHHH!!!!! SEYMOUR!!" 'there!!'

He started pounding on the spot, more cries and groans heard as the tight hole he was sheathed in became more and more snug and more or less he was loosing his mind.

All the while, Tidus couldn't help screaming his passion out as his most sensitive and pleasure-giving button was abused over and over continually.

Both could feel the coil in their stomachs about to spring, Seymour, in one last hope to give his love more pleasure amidst the bliss, and hoping that Tidus would be the first to come, gripped his lover's erection and began pumping away into the same rhythm as he was loving Tidus. The rhythm now was animalistic in nature, and with the added stimulation, Tidus couldn't help but shriek at the pleasure and pain he was feeling.

A few more pumps and thrusts and Tidus screamed out his ultimate pleasure. "SEYMOUR!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!" His back arched and muscles taut, he clutched tightly at his lovers shoulders, short nails cutting through skin and making blood run down the arms. His mind was blank and all he could feel was euphoria. The orgasm was so strong that he felt he would pass out from it all.

As Seymour felt Tidus' orgasm rip through him, the heat became too much for him and he came a few seconds after his love. Exhilaration was the only thing he could feel, and he screamed out Tidus' name, before slumping down on top of his exhausted but satisfied lover.

Cradling Tidus' head in his arms, they slowly kissed, no passion and no lust involved. Just simple kissing that was just to let the other share their joy at finally becoming one.

Opening both their eyes, they gazed at each other's love-filled eyes, smiling gently. Tidus kissed Seymour's forehead and whispered "I love you, Seymour.." "I love you too, Tidus.."

Seymour then realized they were still connected, and slowly and gently slid out from Tidus' pink and raw orifice. Tidus winced at the action but felt a little bit remorseful for the seperation. They then laid side by side, reveling in the afterglow. Tidus' head laying on the broad chest of his mate and arms wrapped around each other, keeping close and in contact with each other.

Giving a sigh, Tidus then indulged in the questions that have been floating around in his mind and looked up to the contented face of his lover. Startled at the fact that he was looking at him, he blushed unintentionally and looked away. Seymour chuckled and fondly kissed his hair.

"Seymour?" Tidus asked with uncertainty. "Yes? What is it my sweet?" "What do you think happened to the others? Do you think they're alright?" "Of course, I have utmost confidence in them, that they will be able to return safely. Unfortunately, we do not know when they will be able to return. Sleep now, my sweet. We can talk about more in the morning. I don't know abou you, but I am feeling rather exhausted from our session of love-making." Replied Seymour with a teasing tone in his words.

Tidus blushed at the implication and quickly stuttered out an answer. "O-of c-course. Let's talk in the morning." He quickly turned to his other side and immediately winced at the pain his action evoked.

Chuckling at the modesty his lover had regained after their episode, he pulled Tidus into his arms and nuzzled his neck, kissing it lightly. " Let's go to sleep. I love you, my sweet." In return Tidus wrapped his arms on top of those holding him. " I love you too, Seymour." He waited until his lover's breathing evened out before succumbing to the call of exhaustion and the promise of dreams and his future with his lover and mate.

They both slept peacefully and serenely that night. They weren't alone anymore. They have each other. And for that, they were both grateful at having been given this chance at love.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Yosh!! Thank you for reading. If you even bothered to read at the ending anyway. Oh well, forgive me for anything you didn't like because well..writing this was an impulse for me and it just won't leave my head. Anyway...the full story is written by Shivani and the story is Kaleidoscope. Please read it!! It's great.. Oh yeah..While writing this, I got inspiration while watching some yaoi movies..huh...oh yes!! could you leave reviews too?...please?? pretty please?... if you do well...you'll be making me very happy!! cause you know this is my first lemon and I didn't actually know what to write and maybe it was so full of words that you don't understand.. and well..dammit..im ranting again.. ah... forgive me if the quality of writing isn't as nice as Shivani's..cause well...im new to writing..i hope i'll get better in the future but for now..this'll do!! ALSO!! Thank you for lasting and reading through the authoress' ramblings and ravings..

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ONEGAI SHIMASU!! PLEASE!!!! hahahah....Oh well...HAVE A NICE DAY!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
